


Right Place, Right Time

by BBCGirl657



Category: British Actor RPF, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie meets Tom Felton at a premiere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Place, Right Time

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Right Place, Right Time" by Feltbeats
> 
> Tom Felton has been one of my crushes ever since childhood.

It had started out just like any other premiere.

The various cast members went around signed autographs.

When Tom arrived at a certain group of fans, one in particular caught his eye.

She was standing off to the side while all the other girls screamed and tried to grab him.

“Come here, love”, he said.

The girl looked at him as he came closer to her.

“What might your name be, love?” he asked her.

“Leslie”, she said.

Tom noticed she was clutching a copy of “Half Blood Prince” to her chest. “May I?” he asked.

She nodded and handed him the book.

He opened the book and found small drawings of stills of scenes from the book on the inside cover and title page. He found one she had done of him as Draco and signed his name next to it. He handed her the book back as one of the security guards came over to them. He caught her hand in his and placed a kiss on her hand. He winked at her before joining his other co-stars.

“Who was that?” Daniel asked.

“No idea”, Tom told him.

Leslie opened her book and saw his name scribbled next to a drawing she had done. She also saw a small note.

_For the girl as mysterious as Luna Lovegood, here’s my mobile number ~ TF_

 

The next day, Tom woke up and saw a text message sitting on his phone screen.

_This is Tom Felton, right? ~ LH_

_You’d be correct, love ~ TF_

_I just wanted to make sure ~ LH_

_I’d like to see you and get to know you. Is there somewhere we can meet? ~ TF_

_How about the London Zoo? ~ LH_

_You’re a clever one. Okay then. I’ll see you in an hour ~ TF_

On the other side of the conversation, Leslie felt like she was going to pass out. She was going on a date with Draco Malfoy and all because he found her interesting.

 

Tom met her at the front gate. He dressed in a simple hoodie and jeans.

Leslie couldn’t help but giggle.

“What?” he asked her.

“Nothing”, she said, “Come on”.

Tom paid for their tickets.

As they walked through the zoo, Tom found himself more entertained by Leslie than the animals. She cooed at the baby animals and was creeped out by the reptile house.

Tom found this funny, considering his character’s house’s animal was a snake, but he didn’t dare laugh at her. Tom enjoyed doing something normal and not getting noticed.

It felt so natural with Leslie.

She wasn’t a starry eyed fangirl.

Tom walked her back to her car once they were done.

“Thank you”, she said, “I had so much fun”.

“So did I”, Tom told her.

“So out of every girl, why did you pick me?” she asked him.

“I guess you were in the right place, at the right time”, Tom said.

“Clever”, she said placing her hands on his chest.

“I try”, he said, his blue eyes holding her green ones. He leaned down and placed his lips on hers.

Leslie agreed with him. She had been in the right place at the right time.


End file.
